


Of Fates Untold

by Emet_Selch_Lover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, All the same Wol, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly from Reader pov, One Shot Collection, Other, Pain, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emet_Selch_Lover/pseuds/Emet_Selch_Lover
Summary: Collection of Emet-Selch x Wol oneshots - All from the Readers pov/Wols pov"A relationship doomed to failure, still they reached out and found comfort within one another until those hands found nothing but motes of light."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wol/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Summary: Somehow you got separated from the other Scions in the final days of Amaurot conjuring that Emet produced just for you. Standing on the balcony of some random scarred building you have a bout of Light Pain; while trying to also contain the lingering feelings of emotional pain that the sight brings to you… And then he appears.
> 
> Word count: 1166

Gasping for air you sink to the floor, the cold railing of the balcony your only grounding factor as Light swims across your vision threatening to blot out the destruction before you. No, you think angrily, you would not let it take you this easy, you would not give in. He wanted you to see this. 

“Welcome to the final days of Amaurot.” He had beckoned to you and your companions as you entered the city of his creation. Sobbing you hoisted yourself up to drape across the railing. Coughing violently as the fit took you. 

Pain, caught in an unholy dance with your body brought heat from the very core of your being to rest on your skin. Like a fever, like the worst illness you have ever experienced. Choking on the aether pooling in your throat you threw up the brilliant liquid over into the streets below, catching glimpses as the phantom citizens ran for their lives from beasts.

Everything within you that was not succumbing to the pain cried out to assist them. They may be already dead, but faint memories pulled you into action even though your body would not follow any commands. Breathing heavily you pushed back against the Light, refusing to be taken - just yet. The pain was subsiding but the leaking fluid from your mouth refused to be sated. Gasping you leaned into the railing once more using what little strength you had to keep yourself upright to witness the roaring flames before you.

“Ah, so this is where the star escaped too.” Came the cool voice of Emet-selch from behind you. A cough erupted from your chest as you spun with surprising strength, only to trip upon an unseen crack in the stone and into his chest. Clicking his tongue he held your body with surprising tenderness. Helping you stand and bringing one hand to cup your chin, his gloved thumb brushing away the liquid that still ran down your chin. “Another violent bout hero?” His voice soft asked as you forced your eyes to focus on his golden one. 

“I, I am fine.” Murmuring you tried to pull yourself away, but failed as Emet held you to his chest. With an irritated shake of his head you frowned, confused. Where had this come from? Why, after that outburst was he here, cradling you? 

“Clearly.” Emet scoffed guiding you and him to sit upon the floor, shifting you so that you could gaze out at the fire and hell that he had created. “I had expected you to conquer this with little effort.” The Acsian chastised, his voice still holding a surprisingly sweet tone. 

“A moment of weakness.” You coughed, moving slightly to lean back into his coat and let your head fall into the crook of his neck. You had reluctantly fallen in love with the Ascian, a feat you did not believe that you still had within you after the events in Ishgard. You had believed that after being broken time and time again, you could never be put together again. Perhaps, you didn't need to. 

“I see.” He muttered leaning to press his lips against your forehead, lingering coolness spreading through your body. It was as if the Light faded enough. His hands were wrapped around you in an intimate embrace, as if he wanted to kiss more than your forehead. Alas, he did not and turned to look out where you had been moments before. “Your opinion hero?”

“On what?” You asked, surprised once more with his tenderness. Lifting his hand he mentioned dramatically to the scenery before the two of you. “Oh,” You murmured, your heart twisting once again. “It is unfair.” The words tumble from your mouth, stinging with hatred and fear, emotions that you should not have in regards to the flames that burned a town that you did not know. 

And yet.

And yet you did. 

It was more than the Echo, more than the touch of Hydaelyn, it was something carnal. Something that was older than even the Mother Crystal herself. It both confused you and frightened you. The feelings within your breast where something you could not dwell on as Emet-Selch spoke.

“It is. We had to weave the laws anew.” He muttered. “Create a very god to sate the hunger of our very magic.” Looking up at the Ascian you gazed at him with wonder, the pain that reflected upon his face twisting his very visage into one of indescribable emotions. “Created, a god, a god to give the star a Will. For those who sacrificed themselves a reason for that sacrifice, to give those that still lived comfort! And for what!” Emet raged, still holding you with gentle tenderness. 

“For a war that has not ended yet.” You supplied, causing his gaze to focus on you. The Warrior of Light, Hydaelyn’s champion from the Source, his enemy, his lover, his confidant, his companion. 

“For a war,” He repeated, “That has not ended yet.” Raising a hand the older man gently brushed away strands of hair and sweat from your face. “A war with no end until one side is utterly destroyed.”

Raising a hand of your own you seized his which was lingering and pressed it against your cheek. “We, we could end this.” You whispered.

He laughed, it was broken, madness seeping in. Releasing you swiftly he vanished from your grasp to the balcony that you had been leaning over moments before. Turned away from you, you could see him reach out and touch the luminous liquid that had come from the depths of your body. 

“The hero, ever the optimist.” The Ascians voice was soft, and at first you thought you did not even hear what he said.

“Emet,” Summoning your strength you stood. Unsteady at first, but with the man before you as a beacon you took a step forward reaching out and seizing his cloak. Throwing yourself upon his back before he had a chance to fade back into the shadows. “Enough, it is enough. I will find a way to free us. I am so tired -”

“We live to bring about the will of Zodiark.” He whispered. “As you, hero, live to bring about the will of Hydaelyn.” Turning violently he seized your hands and brought you close your faces almost touching. “Our freedom is within death hero.”

Tears streamed down your face, shock and sorrow clawing like one of the bellowing beasts from below had taken up residence within your breast. Then, with a gentle kiss to your lips Emet smiled weakly.

“Now that you are recovered, let us take to the stage and finalize this play hm?” Releasing you he reached up as if to wipe away your tears, only to fade away into the darkness.

To the final stage then. You think as you scrub the tears away along with what little Light remained on your lips. Twirling on your heel you returned to searching for your companions.


	2. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself sick with your very first bout of Light: only to be found by Emet-Selch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG-17 [for safety]
> 
> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 2206

Rak’tika Greatwoods was shrouded in Light; the Lightwarden hiding somewhere within its depths. You though, where shivering under some random tree within the woods, far from your Scion companions. Something deep within your belly after ached, after absorbing the last Wardens Light you had felt something change. With a gasp you leaned heavily against the tree as pain blossomed like a sickly flower across your form. Twisting you dry heaved uselessly, clutching at your chest as the pain burned. Your hair kept falling in your view as you tried to expel whatever was making you ill. Suddenly cool gentle hands brushed your hair away and held it back for you as finally you threw up, a mixture of your lunch and bright liquid. Panting you felt the hands gently pull you back to set you against the tree. 

“What a state you are in hero.” The condescending words of the Ascian man murmured like a holy prayer to your ringing ears. Still unable to conjure words he continued unbound from your remarks. “Tell, me,” He said holding your chin gently. “The reason behind this.” It was a command, not gentle question. Mustering all your strength you shrugged, your shoulders falling heavily. Emet-Selch was clearly not pleased with this response. As his face twisted in frustration, he opened his mouth clearly about to repeat his statement before you lifted your hand in defeat and mentioned to the Light above. Before letting your hand fall to the side.

“To much,” You croaked. “I will be fine soon.”

The Ascian scoffed, scooping you effortlessly up into his arms. You gasped, finding that he had one hand - gloveless- pressed against the back of your neck momentarily before getting a better grasp upon your form. 

“So, the Light is affecting you.” Was the soft response. 

You struggled feebly, “Release me Emet! I am fine now!” Looking at his stern frown you knew what words fell from your lips where useless pleas. He turned away with you, away from the settlement with your companions. Panic settling in your gut replacing the dull ache. “Emet!” 

“Silence hero.” He hissed as a dark portal opened up before you two. “Take my good graces while they last and allow me to give you this moment of respite.” Stepping in the inky darkness it swirled around the two of you, blasting you specifically with icy air. It felt amazing to the heat lingering on your skin. Taking in a deep breath you felt the Light within you withdraw, the pain still lingering but the worst of it seemingly over. The darkness then faded away and you found yourself in a room littered with books and a messy bed. Large windows across from the bed showed a city that you could not recognize. Emet turned and strode swiftly over to the bed, laying you carefully down on it before sitting standing to roughly grab a chair that stood next to a large stack of books. He then sat it down and threw himself in it, reaching out with is ungloved hand to press it against your forehead. 

You frowned. “Are you, checking my temperature?” A smirk played at your lips as his golden eyes glared at you. It quickly vanished as he flipped his hand over to touch your cheek and then pressed his hand against your neck, before pulling back.

“I was. Remember, that I too once walked the land in mortal form. I had to tend to ill children of my own. Even my spouse’s upon occasion had to deal with such ministrations.” All the teasing you had planned faded as the concern upon the Ascians face caused you to blush. Which he saw and raised his eyebrows clearly amused. “‘Tis not easy dealing with fussy children, but a fussy hero.” He teased softly.

You scoffed and shifted to sit up in the bed. “Regardless I am fine now.”

He shook his head. “Clearly, the fever upon your brow speaks differently.” You frowned.

“Emet, why are you tending to me. I am your enemy, a brief curiosity am I not?” You leaned forward as he watched you with careful, calculating eyes. 

“Does it matter if you are?” The older man asked, sighing. “You could say the loves I took years ago where as such as well.” Reaching out a hand he brushed your hair back. “Yet here you stand once again.”

You blinked, surprised. “Excuse me?” Emet retracted his hand quickly and frowned as if surprised with himself as well. Then he sighed, clearly frustrated, now knowing he would have to explain.

“The color of your soul.” He waved his hand. “It is the same as my previous lovers.” 

You balked. “Are you saying I am them?” The Ascian hummed, his intent clear: he was not going to give you a definite answer. You groaned and threw your hands up shaking your head. Then dropping them you held your head carefully. That would have made sense; the feelings of comfort when with him, even the strange lingering. Even with Haurchefant you did not feel such… attachment. Like a comfortable familiarity, you easily took Emet-selch’s aloof nature and comments with snarky responses of your own. Yes, that would make a lot of sense. But why? 

“You are smarter than I take you for hero. Even if you are just an incomplete being. You sense it do you not?” Looking up you suddenly found yourself under the Ascian his eyes burning with a familiar glint. You found your breath taken from you under their golden glow. “You know me.” His head tilted, leaning down he was about to kiss you. Reacting quickly you raised your hands between your lips. Blocking him from completing the movement. Your own eyes wide with shock and your face flush with embarrassment. “Every time,” Emet groaned moving away swiftly. Then bringing his ungloved hand once again to your brow he frowned. “Still warm. Tell me hero does your vision swim?”

“After you did that!!” You grumbled, but rolling your eyes at his glare you closed them for a moment before staring at the ceiling. Yes, you could see it, a white light shimmered at the edges of your vision. It was very faint but there. “A little.” You conceded shifting to lay flat upon the bed, that at this point you could only guess was his. 

“Explain to me what it looks like.” Emet stood and shuffled to a cabinet shifting through small glass bottles.

With a heavy sigh you obliged. “Like the Light that used to be in the sky around Lakeland, but brighter, more pure. Its is so faint within my vision though. Barely there.” You heard a scoff and once again the Ascian was at your side. 

“They push all their hopes and dreams upon your shoulders without a second thought for your safety.” He had a cup in one hand and a variety of bottles in the other. Setting the glass between his knees you watched as he mixed the various liquids. “You are the hero after all.” Pausing he looked at you, your own eyes darting up to his. “Do you not have dreams of your own?”

You frowned. “Do you? Or is it all Zodiarks?”

Emet glared. “Ah, so should I rephrase my question? As you wish, do you have dreams of your own, and not that of Hydaelyn?” 

“I am not tempered by Hydaelyn!” You snapped back, shifting to sit up and stare at him with venom. He glared back, angry, frustrated. You looked away, once again condeding. “Yes, even if I am tempered I do have dreams of my own.” A strained laugh came from your lips as you pulled your knees to your chest tilting your head away from Emet. “At this point, I truly doubt that I will ever get to experience them. I am sure I will die upon the battlefield for the masses.” Pressing a hand to your forehead you peeked over at the Ascian beside you. “After all that is what a hero does, no?”

“What are they.” Emet demanded as he set the glass bottles on a stack of books beside them, swirling the cup to clearly mix the liquid inside of it. 

You frowned. “Why do you care?”

“Why would I not?” He asked handing out the drink to you. “Before you tell me that you will not drink it, all it will do is ease the aches and fever. It will not be able to balance your aether.” 

Reaching out you sighed. “Well, course, nothing can do that.” You murmured taking the cool glass cup you sniffed the medicine and winced; it smelled bitter. Beside you Emet laughed, and you glared at him, but he waved it off and clearly urged you to drink it and answer his question. Sipping it you groaned and held it in your lap sighing. “Right, my dreams.” Tilting your head you looked at Emet-Selch with a gentle smile. “To live a quiet life and marry. Maybe have a few children of my own, live off in the woods, or near a beach. Away from the masses where I can be… myself.” You sighed taking another sip. As the liquid slid down your throat you felt the pain in your belly began to cease and your body seemed to be returning to normal. 

With a gentle hum you saw Emet stand and laungly wave his hand at you indicating that you scoot over. Obliging the Ascian you watched curiously as he sat down next to you in the bed. Draping an arm over your shoulder he gently pushed your head into the fluffy fur of his coat. “A gentle dream for a gentle fragmented soul.” Pressing a kiss to the top of your head he sighed. “If we had met under more, favorable circumstances, I would have courted you properly. Doing everything within my power to allow that dream of your to pass.” He kissed you again sighing. 

“Why?” You murmured into his collar. 

“You know me.” He muttered again. 

“I dont.” You answered trying to shift to look at him, but he kept his lips on your head. Making you feel like you could not move. 

“You do, but you do not wish to admit it.” Emet whispered, placing a hand on yours that still held the cup. “Finish the medicine and I shall return you to your companions.” 

Sitting up you brought the cup to your lips again: a feeling of sadness washing over you. You doubted the two of you would be this open with each other again. Or that you would have a chance. You paused, then chugged the rest of the liquid coughing. A chuckle waifed from the man beside you. 

“Dont laugh,” You coughed. Emet shifted you and gently patted your back to help the coughing fit pass. “Thank you.”

Getting up off the bed the Ascian shrugged. “While I graciously accept your thanks at this time such things are not truly needed. I was just acting upon a whim of nostalgia in helping you.”

“Because of my soul?” You asked watching him as he snatched the cup from you bringing it to a sink that you had not seen before. Carefully observing his back you saw his shoulders drooping more than usual as if he did not want this moment to end.

“Perhaps.” He said, turning back around you found yourself face to face with the regular Emet-Selch. His face covered with a smirk. “Are you ready to return?” Holding out his hand you hesitated.

“We won't have a moment like this again will we?” You asked, your voice a breathy whisper. 

“You know me, hero. I do not need to answer that.” Emet reached out taking your hand and giving it a kiss before smiling again at you. You smile back.

“You are right. I do know you.” Tilting your head you felt a warmth from the very corner of your being spread across your form. You did know him; you have known him for a long time. You cannot remember any of it, but at this point it did not matter. The brief shock on his face was reward enough for accepting the once foreign emotions. Gripping his hand you brought yourself to a standing position. “Shall we?” 

Suddenly forlorn Emet stared at you seriously. “I did not tell you if I had dreams did I?” 

You blinked. “No, you did not -”

The darkness surrounded the two of you bringing you from his room to the tree you had been ill by likely hours before. The Light still shone bright in the sky as you stood in wonder watching Emet step forward still holding your hand with his ungloved one. “You,” He whispered leaning forward pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “You are my dream.”

And then he was gone, leaving you alone in the woods. Out in the distance you heard the calls of familiar voices of the Scions. Shifting you tried to push the thoughts away but the burning of your lips reminded you of the kiss, his voice echoing in his mind. 

Above all of Zodiark’s will, above the pain of losing his home; you where his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr where I post art and other Emet things! (Mostly draw Emet with my Wol) t@theaetherhealerffxiv


	3. Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 2370  
\----  
After the Greatwoods you return to rest in the Pendants; only to find Emet-Selch in your bed. With the conversation you had with him fresh in your mind you want to take this time to ask the Ascian questions only he can answer…

You had not expected to find a sleeping Ascian laying on your bed in the Pendants. You looked around for Ardbert, usually he was so very willing to appear when you came back to your room. Instead, you found a peaceful nothingness. You could not sense the fallen warrior nor the eyes of the Exarch. Walking to your bed you tilted your head, reaching down to brush the older man’s hair from his face letting your fingertips graze his cheek. Causing his expression to squint and sleepy golden eyes to appear from under his hooded gaze. 

“Ah, the hero returns.” He murmurs shifting to give you room on the bed. “Care to rest hero? No prying eyes shall see you while I am within this room.” Yawning Emet-Selch shifted to sit up briefly and shed himself of his usual jacket. You stood frowning as he handed it to you. “Please, be a dear and put this on a chair? Oh and do hurry, I am very tired.” 

Sighing you snatched the coat from him and began to shed your own garments. After throwing the coat upon one of the chairs you walk over to the sink. You grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cool water, using it in a vain attempt to scrub away the days grime. You could hear a hum behind you, which you attempted to ignore. Throwing most of the garments that where dirty on the floor you snatched a shirt, which you found you did not recognize. Looking at the bed you saw a shirtless Emet laying with his back to you. 

“Truly?” You asked, annoyed. “You could have conjured me a new shirt, but you gave me yours?”

“Perhaps hero,” Came the sleepy snarky voice of the Ascian, “I wished to see you within my own shirt. Tis still warm I bet.” Groaning you slipped it on over your head - it was, deliciously warm. Wrapping yourself up in a hug you sighed and stood there a moment before hearing Emet speak again. “If you are quick I will hug you instead.” Blushing you looked at your bed to find him smirking coyly at you. You opened your mouth to stammer out a response but you were silenced by seeing the man reach out his hand to beckon you. A shiver traveled up your spine but you strode to your bed with purpose and pulled the covers back sinking into the mattress next to Emet-Selch. Who wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest with a sigh. 

Your ears burning you gently placed your hands on his bare chest, surprised to see dainty scars upon them. They looked like he had been attacked by a knife or something similar. “Emet,” you murmured. It had been sometime since the Greatwoods, since he saved you from your first bout with the Light within you. Perhaps it was those memories that spurred you on, but you had to ask. Above you you heard him grumble in response. “What are these?” Tracing the scars gingerly. 

“Hmm, I was an emperor hero.” He scoffed, clearly irritated that instead of sleeping you were trying to converse. “Not all liked my methods.” 

By the Twelve even you did not really understand his methods of leadership. Even though you had come to terms with being in love with the Ascian. You sighed. “They tried to kill you?” 

“Of course.” He answered curtly. “You likely do not remember,” 

“Hang on,” You pushed him back and he balked at you with a glare. “I do not remember?”

“Have you already forgotten hero?” He sighed. Rolling his eyes his voice patronizing as he continued. “Your soul is that of my past lovers. Every single one was you.” You squinted - so he admitted it. You where those people. Emet-Selch’s face softened as he reached out to caress your cheek. His golden eyes searching yours carefully as if he was unsure if he wanted to tell this story: that it was clearly still fresh within his mind. After a prolonged moment he sighed, conceding to your glare. “You, where my guard, my true lover despite me taking a wife. As Solus.” He clarified. “And stress not the woman knew that I loved you and not she.” Waving his hand he replaced it on your hip. “Regardless of your careful ministrations upon my safety assassins still often snuck into my palace, my quarters.” The Ascian grinned mischievously. “Caught in a passionate embrace we where, when the man appeared to try to kill me.” You blushed furiously as he leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “Alas, you, true to your nature protected me with your body dying instead of I.” His hand was like iron upon your waist as it traveled up to your back, and then your head. You wanted to look at his face but was unable to because of his grasp. Instead you felt the hot splash of tears upon your hair. “It was quite unfair. Of course, I had a son by this point, but regardless I still died of a broken heart weeks later.” 

You scoffed. “A broken heart, you Solus zos Glavus?” Part of you felt that he had died of that several times in whatever mortal life he had. The other part of you wanted to disregard it as a frivioulus fancy. The tears that fell and the arm that was around you of course dissuaded these thoughts but they lingered. 

“Yes. Did you not think it possible for one such as I to be wounded so?” He pulled away clearly irritated. “I spend my lifetimes searching for your soul foolish fragment. Every time, regardless of what gender or race you are. I search for you.” 

“Why.” You asked seriously. “Surely the temperament that Zodiark put upon you keeps you from having such attachments.” 

Emet rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am tempered, I have said this before. But he does not see it fit to impose his will upon us all the time like those lowly Primals that the beasts summon. He takes his time, urges us only when we stray from our goal.”

“To bring about the rejoining.” You muttered watching his face smile softly as if a memory was flitting across his mind's eye. 

He hummed. “The rejoining, a beautiful prospect. And then we shall sacrifice what little life there is to bring back those that we have lost.” Emet seemed far away from you; unlike when he had been telling the story of your previous life he seemed: tempered. 

“Why, I am right here am I not?” You asked, seeing him snap out of whatever stupor he had been in to turn his golden eyes back to you, shifting in the bed to lay his head against the shared pillow. 

“You are, and yet,” He caressing your face tracing your cheeks and lips. “You are just a hollow shell of who you used to be.” 

“I do not believe that.” You countered causing him to frown. “If that is so why do you continually seek me out?” This caused you to pause and then add; “Why did you not seek me out after you had ‘died’?”

Emet seemed slightly taken aback, as if the words out of your mouth greatly surprised him. His eyes were wide, his brows high upon his forehead and his mouth slightly ajar. “I,” He frowned, staring at your lips as he brought his hand back to press gently on your lower. “I am, was, tired. You see.” He murmured as if ashamed. “I could not bear another loss. I, you were so like yourself, in both that incarnation and this one-”

“I am myself Emet. Clearly being a hollow shell does not keep me from being who I once was.” You spoke as his thumb was still on your lip, his hand almost felt like it was shaking. Which was clearly out of the character you knew. 

“Speak not like that hero.” His eyes lowered, but you could not decipher his face. Was he angry at you? “You know me.” He spat.

“Your right,” You countered. “I do.” You dug your nails into his chest. “I may not remember, but I know what I feel. And I know you would have not given up that easily.” 

The Ascian growled and moved his hand to snatch your hair and pull your face to his kissing you with passion. Gasping in surprise he took the chance to force his tongue into your mouth. He groaned and shifted to press you against his body. Your own body boiled, emotions that you had felt that day in the Greatwoods came tumbling back twenty fold. You knew him, you knew how to push him to the edge, you knew he would give you the truth but twist it just so that you would not understand it. Hide just enough of it to keep you wanting. You moaned against him and then found that he was on top of you, pulling away disheveled. Frowning down at you.

“I came here to nap hero.” He panted, “Not be interrogated about past choices. Need you forget that you too are tempered?”

“I am not - “ He silenced you with an angry kiss. It was as if he was pushing lifetimes of need upon you; and you tried to respond back, but the bruising pace that he set kept you from reacting properly. After a moment he pulled away.

“Lifetimes, lifetimes I spent looking for you! Over and over and over!” He growled, leaning forward nipping and sucking at your neck. “You have no right to ask me, why.” You gasped under his touch, bowing your back under the sheets. You wanted more, you wanted him to touch you. “We had children, we made love, we died in each others arms so many times!” Emet-selch hissed. “Can you blame me for wanting a little rest away from you!” 

“No!” You cried, causing him to freeze. “No I do not blame you!” He shivered, his face buried in the crook of your neck. Your arms reaching up to bury in his earthen hair. “But why this lifetime! Why with me being a hero did you decide to return! It had not even been one full lifetime had it not since we last met?” Surprisingly tears sprung to your eyes. The Ascian pulled back, his face somber, the anger that he had exhibited moments before extinguished with your tears. 

His face, pained shifted to sit at your feet one hand covering his eyes. “I did not have a choice hero.” 

You sat up tears flowing freely. “And you cannot tell me why right?!”

He shook his head. “I can only say it is part of our great plan-”

“And what if it comes into fruition! What if you bring about the grand rejoining and my soul is no more? That you cannot bring it back! Or that you sacrifice it?!” You spat, knowing your words caused him pain, he was clearly struggling with himself. With the love he had for you, and with the weight of the countless deaths and wishes of the dead; the wishes of Zodiark. He hunched over now clutching his head. “Emet! Tell me! What will you do if you lose the one thing you clearly search for?!”

“I will not.” Came the heated response, his hands fell away and crazed eyes stared at you. You had pushed him past the breaking point, you were no longer speaking to the Emet you knew, but the tempered Ascian that was your enemy. “Zodiark will bring them back, we just have to create an appropriate sacrifice.” His hands reached out to you, “I will make you whole, you see? We will be together again my love -”

You slapped his hand away. “Leave.” The man before you stilled. “You are not Emet. Leave Tempered of Zodiark.”

His eyes fell, you could still see a glimmer of your Emet in there. His hand, which had stilled shot for your shoulders quicker than your tired body could move and you where in his grasp. “Hero,” He growled. “Do you know my name?”

You blinked, confused. “Emet-Selch the Ascian, and Solus zos Glavus the Garlean emperor?” You squeaked, his grip hurting you. 

“No, my name. Do you remember my name.” He emphasised the words, as if this name that he sought would free him from whatever will Zodiark was exerting upon him. You shook your head slowly, staring at him as your mind raced. A memory, you could see it, barely, it looked as if it was covered in fog and crystal, as if Hydalen herself did not wish for you to see it.

“Your, name?” You breathed as you watched Emet’s shoulders heave and fall, his body slouching and his hands retracting from your shoulders. His expression was disappointed, yet hopeful. 

“It is within your grasp, is it not?” He breathed. “But she does not wish you to see it.”

Your eyes widened.

“She controls you by hiding your past, just as Zodiark controls me by making me relive mine.” He slouched against the wall clearly exhausted. Rubbing his head he sighed, raising his hand. “Fear not, he has withdrawn. I am once more upon the correct path. You did wonders to shake my resolve hero.” The Ascian laughed and let himself fall upon the bed beside you. “Shall we take a break hero? No more of this interrogation I beg of you.” You watched him carefully, but seeing the deep bags under his eyes you settled down next to him. “Did I harm you while I was within the thralls?” Emet whispered as he pulled you closer to him.

“No damage has been done.” You responded carefully. Your mind still racing at his words, but against his bare chest you felt surprisingly at peace. As if nothing could touch you while you were in his arms. 

“Praise Zodiark.” He sighed, pressing his lips to the top of your head. “I am exhausted hero let us sleep.” 

You frowned, about to respond when you felt him breathe gently as sleep took him.

While he escaped to sleep you where left with many questions and no answers.


	4. An Ascians Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet is reminiscing about past lives of yours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 2107

He watched you from afar, scurrying to and fro. Doing this and that for the citizens of the Crystarium. You had been ordered to rest by your companions, ‘Fighting Fit” was just a phrase he had used to describe you. He could clearly see the fractures in your beautiful soul. It pained him more than anything in the various shards. Your soul burned brighter after every cataclysm that they had caused, more whole than the other pale souls next to you. Beautiful and glowing, your light continually washed over him when he stood in your presence. Making him wish more and more to steal you away from your fate as a hero. To dote upon you to hold you close and hide you away from both Zodiark and the dreaded Hydalen. No more fighting, no more pain; no more fractures upon your soul. 

Emet-selch shifted as you ran under his hiding spot to another person. Sweat clear upon your brow when usually there would be none. He squinted, his heart aching, the final act was drawing close. What he would wish to pull you into his arms and kiss you - rejoining be damned.

Pain shot from the back of his skull as he thought those words, shifting he rubbed it. 

And what if it comes into fruition! What if you bring about the grand rejoining and my soul is no more? That you cannot bring it back! Or that you sacrifice it?!”   
“I will not. Zodiark will bring them back, we just have to create an appropriate sacrifice.” 

Groaning he pressed his head against the cool stone of the building. That's right, everything will be right if he follows the original plan. Even your fractured soul will be healed, he had to believe in it otherwise everything would come crumbling down. His very soul would be overwhelmed if he did not believe. With the pain throbbing in his head he gazed back down at you, bent over in an alleyway trying to catch your breath. Emet knew he could easily port down there, wrap his arms around you and wisk you back away to his room. To force you to rest until you had gained back some semblance of your strength. But he knew it was futile, the plan was falling into place and he must play his part. And he knew his part had nothing to do with holding you close.

Leaning his head back he closed his eyes. There was a time of course that he would have done just that; forget his plan, forget the countless eyes upon him, he would steal away into your chambers for a passionate kiss. For a night of pressing his body to yours, of whispered promises and hopes. It had perhaps only been about one hundred years since the last time that the two of you had been together in such an embrace. He had possessed a child; grown and lived a life of a human. The life of Solus zos Glavus. A smile stretched across his face as he remembered.

Meeting you in the military academy, your eyes bright, your soul even brighter. Instantly he had assigned you as his personal guard. It of course had been the first lifetime in many years that he had been in a position of power while you had not. Why in the Allagan empire you had been his empress, and even later a fellow lord which he threw himself upon in times of trouble. Your arms had ever been accepting; but that lifetime as Solus had been truly special. Duty bound him, and duty bound you, but it never stopped you from sneaking him out of the castle at his request to have a picnic in the hills. To stay by his side during a battle and easily strike down anyone that had gotten close to him. You, instead of he, had set about the courting process. Emet-selch had founding amusing at first, but then found that he loved it. He loved being in your arms after a long day, your soft whispers in his ear telling him it was alright. That he could not please everyone, that even his family had no right to question his methods. You had been devoted to him, to the point that if it were not for status he would have wed you right away. No, instead his family wed him to a woman of pedigree, whom he had bed with disdain. After the act he would always steal away to the room that the two of you shared. Emet had even gone as far as to name you his consort. The people did not care; it was not as if the two of you could have children.

No, in that lifetime you had been male after all. The people found it romantic, you would not be mentioned in any history books as the royalty and lords did not like you, but the commoners would remember your heroic tales. 

In fact, thinking of such things reminded him of one specific memory…

\------

It was a battlefield; together the two of you where in the Emperor's tent, and Solus was tending to your wounds.

“Such a foolish act, what if you had been killed Gyrus?” The Emporer chided you as you laughed, wincing as the man pull tight a bandage on your back. 

“But I am fine my love!” You teased leaning back to peck him on the cheek. For a Garlean you always found the emperor to be comically small. He scoffed and slapped your wound, causing you to cry out, then devolve into a chuckle. Watching him pout as he washed his bloodied hands in a bowl of fresh water. “Solus,” You murmured as you watched his shoulders slump. “Solus I am fine, my dear Emperor, please I beg of you turn to face me.” Standing you suppressed a gasp of pain that shot through your shoulder; you had thrown yourself in a way of an assassin that had snuck behind your battlements. You had of course been prepared for such an attack by the enemy. Regardless of what you had not anticipated was that they had company. Reaching out you wrapped your arms around Solus, who leaned back into your embrace with comfortable ease.

“Gyrus you fool.” He grumbled in your arms. Was he, crying? You frowned and pushed back his greying hair. No, his golden eyes stared at you with frustrated intensity. Leaning down you pressed a kiss against his third eye. The Emperor shivered and twisted in your grasp until he could plant a firm kiss upon your lips. Sighing you leaned back and pressed your forehead against his. Your third eyes gently rubbing against each other. 

“A fool for you,” You teased, your voice breathy. Another stolen kiss; your bodies pressed up against one another in unfulfilled passion. 

Suddenly a cough came from the entrance of the tent. Solus pulled back from you reluctantly and called out to them. It was a messenger to tell the two of them of the battle ahead of them…  
\----

A bird landing next to Emet shocked him out of his memories, then he heard someone call his name; there was only one person that would actively call out to him. Turning he expected your face, instead he found one of the twins, the female. He frowned, but teleported from his resting place to an area in front of her. He glared down at her. “Yes?” He asked folding his arms before him as the young girl clenched her fists as she stared at him. The Ascian knew what she wanted to ask; her face showed it. Turning away he frowned. “If I knew how to properly deal with that overwhelming amount of Light I would have told you all already.” He waved his hand at her, answering Alisaes question before she even had a chance to ask. Tears brimmed in her eyes before she turned on her heel without a second word and stormed off. He couldn't help but frown at her retreating figure, when had she been told about your condition? He had thought that the woman Y’sthola was trying to keep it a secret from them. When she vanished from his view he turned away raising his hand to his chest he gazed down at the floor. His chest burned; regret. Emet-selch knew a few tricks to mitigate the light, but that girl knew he would not share them. He also knew he could not aid them in such a way. Clenching the cloth at his breast he felt a torrent of emotional pain; tears threatening to form in his eyes. 

You had been Gyrus just a mere one hundred years ago, before that? Ellana, and even further than that Inomina - he could name every single one of your reincarnations. Each one special in his heart. But Emet cast his mind further back even still, back to when your true home had still stood. Before the final days. When the two of you walked the pale streets, studied various methods of creations… had weaved your magics together to create life. Pulling himself back into the darkness he found himself once again perched high up in the buildings. Even though he fought back tears he found himself blushing at the memory. Your magics had been strong, but even though you two had always tried to weave new creations you always fell in each others arms. 

Every lifetime he thought. In every lifetime the two of you had easily fallen into each other's arms. Passionate kisses, touches, and bodies often pressed against one another. Instead, in this lifetime, perhaps the final one you two stayed away from each other. Perhaps, he thought, it was best this way. 

Best for you not to become attached to him. For him to be the tag along, the plus one to your merry band of Scions. Sure, you two had stolen kisses and touches from each other in this lifetime. But compared to the others it was minor. You would not be too affected when the time came. If he won, he would cradle your body until you passed into the final Lightwarden. In fact he would stay with you until the moment this shard was no more. Perhaps even then he would find a way to steal your soul and hold onto it until he could find a way to make you reincarnate. But, if you won he would perhaps ask you to kiss him one last time. Perhaps he would touch your face as his body disappeared. 

Wincing once more at the pain in the back of his skull he sighed. He could not lose of course, for the sake of the thousands of dead. He could not have the fleeting whimsy of wanting to love you when his goal was so close. Emet knew he would have to succeed if he wanted to bring you back. He had too. Gazing down he found that you were gazing up at him, sweat clinging to your beautiful face. Emet sat up quickly as he noted that there were more fractures in your soul. Your eyes strained with pain and without a second thought he willed himself from his seat to before you. 

You smiled weakly as he appeared in a cloud of darkness before you. His face surprisingly wild, his golden eyes searching yours. “Ah, I saw you up there and was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?” You asked. Sure, the deal with the Greatwood warden had hurt you more than you had wished to admit. Everyone was starting to see that it was affecting you, but true to your word you did not want them to worry. Your smile vanished as you felt his arms grab you and pull you into him. His hands digging into your clothing. You raised your hands to hug him back. “Emet, what is wrong?”

“Nothing hero.” He responded quickly pulling away and producing a handkerchief from his pocket. Gently dabbing away the sweat on your brow. “Do you have a place in mind you wish to try?” Emet asked sticking the damp handkerchief back in his pocket. 

“Oh yes!” You exclaimed with forced energy. Throwing your arm around his you pulled it close to your chest and grinned. “There is this place up the way that sells delightful sandwiches. I wanted to and the little Oracle but they already ran off somewhere!” Pouting you tugged his arm. He sighed dramatically and allowed you to pull him along.

Perhaps, The Ascian thought. Just a little longer…


	5. A Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet has given himself to you for the day, whisking you away from the Crystarium with a bunch of sandwiches for a lunch date in Amaurot, away from the prying eyes of the Scions and the Exarch. You are want to ask him questions that have been burning in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wol/wod x Emet-Selch
> 
> Rated: PG-17 [for safety]
> 
> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 2641

You know that he will betray you eventually, but as you clung to his arm you cared not. In the moment you could revel in your love for the Ascian, who seemed both annoyed and amused. Even you could feel the end approaching, to the point that you could no longer speak to him like this. You paused, the restaurant you wanted to visit before the two of you. You did not want to go in and order anything just yet. The moment lasted too long, and the Ascian gently tapped one of the hands that held his arm captive. 

“Is something amiss hero?” Came his curious voice, looking up at him you smiled widely. In a vain attempt to hide the pain building in your breast. 

“No! I just did not wish to go in just yet, ah let us go over here hm?” Tugging on his arm you slipped into an alleyway and beyond that a small garden that out looked the land outside of the Crystarium. “Will you sit with me for a bit Emet?” You asked releasing his arm and striding to a bench that stood amidst some flowers. You did not hear him approach but he was beside you as you sat down. “Oh, that was quick. I thought for sure you would try to talk back to me.”

The Ascian shrugged. “I agreed to come with you did I not? Twas not just to the restaurant.” He was not looking at you but out at the land beyond. “I am yours for today.” Emet murmured, a gentle blush creeping up his high cheekbones. You leaned forward to look at his face; he was blushing? His golden eyes darted away from the scenery to gaze at your face. You could not place the emotions that were painted on his brow. It was as if you were seeing a whole new side to him, but that was impossible wasn't it? He would not show anything to you in such a public place. Those moments that you two shared where over; now you were just acquaintances going to lunch date together. Nonetheless, the tantalizing idea that you had him all to yourself for the day made you smile. 

“I do? Well, thank you.” Leaning in you gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Only to have him turn his face and kiss your lips. What was supposed to be a thank you kiss turned into a passionate one. Emet gently held your face and shifted so that you did not have to strain your neck. He brushed back your hair letting one hand cradle your cheek and another to trace down your face and to your shoulder. You melted into the kiss, planting one of your hands on his knee and the other on the wood of the bench. After a moment Emet licked your lips but then pulled away, clearing his throat as if he did not expect himself to deepen the kiss so quickly. You blushed, watching him as he turned back to you with his tired eyes and same smile. 

“If you wish to kiss me hero all you have to do is ask.” The Ascian teased leaning back in to press his forehead to yours, as you were in the same position. 

Blushing you shook your head against his. “Emet-Selch you kissed me!” 

He hummed. “Did I now? I do believe your lips where upon my cheek first dear hero.” He smiled, staring at you with his golden eyes. 

You pulled away gently, a soft grin still on your face. This moment, you wished it could last forever. No Light sickness, no Ascian plot, no gods fighting one another, just two people courting each other sloppily. Reaching out you took his gloved hand, which he responded too, closing his hand around yours. Turning back to look out at the land beyond the Crystarium while you played with his glove. It was a peaceful delusion that you two where sharing, and at the moment you would do anything within your power to make it last as long as you could. You where about to answer to Emets earlier comment when he stood up and holding your hand gently tugged you to stand. “What is it?” You asked frowning, slightly concerned. 

Emet just smiled and tugged you gently until you stepped forward into his arms. “Would you like to retire to my chambers?” He whispered, causing you to blush again. You remember that room, with the blue hue from the outside world, the books that littered the floor and the bed that was neatly made. 

“Where is this coming from?” You teased, raising your free hand to lay on his chest. “Quite sudden asking me to come to your room, a little improper too, we have not even eaten lunch!” 

The Ascian cocked his head and bit his lip in thought. The action sent shivers down your spine, lighting a fire within your belly. Why was he suddenly acting in such a way? So seductive and gentle, as if you where his lover and not the hero of the tale that was being written, or that you where the enemy. Fiddling with a stray thread on his jacket you struggled with keeping the blush that burned your ears down; a futile fight but one you engaged in none the less.

“Well, I did say once that I wished to court you properly if given the chance, yes?” Reaching out he placed a hand on your lower hip, pulling you flush to him. Leaning forward he brushed his lips to yours, causing a gentle gasp to escape you. “Perhaps that does include a lunch date, or perhaps my hands upon that body of yours oh dear hero.” He pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss and then whispered in your ear. “In an embrace so passionate that it would make even the sweet Exarch, who takes joy in watching your every move, blush so.” 

You balled the hand that was upon his chest into a fist; not one of anger, but one of embarrassment and lust. Tilting your head away from his you hummed, pretending that you were deep in thought about his proposition. The painful truth was that you where. Ever since you two shared a bed, one in which the man was shirtless, you have thought of naught else but repeating such a thing. Perhaps with more touching. Of course other thoughts nagged at you, reminding you to stay rational that perhaps bedding the enemy was not something that you should be doing. Oh, but the tales he told you of the past you two shared, of the feelings that you had burning brighter than the very Light within you every time he touched you. It was tantalizing, truly tantalizing. You raised your intertwined hands and wiggled them a little. 

“Lunch first my dearest Ascian.” You cooed. Causing him to roll his golden eyes at you. “I do dearly want to eat those sandwiches.” 

“If we took some to go?” He asked sweetly. “We can eat them out upon my balcony.” 

You frowned; a chance to see more of his home? He was already giving you a treat with allowing to have him for a day, but now this? You leaned back, “You have convinced me. Let us go purchase them to go.” 

Emet smirked. “Curious are we?” 

“Oh yes,” You spun on your heel tugging him along. “I remember that room of yours. Quite messy, but the outside city seemed so interesting.” You admitted as he walked with a spring in his step. 

“Tis only messy because I enjoy researching things.” Emet shrugged, falling in-step beside you. “And after being asleep for several years, mostly my dear sons lifetime, I must catch up on some light reading.” 

“That is right,” You said with a frown. “You are Zenos’s grandfather aren't you?”

Emet-selch sighed. “I have heard tales of that boy’s.. Obsession with you my dear. I cannot say I approve.” You turn to look at him and let a coy smile spread across your lips. 

“Well, I guess it runs in the family, no?” You teased, earning a shocked look from Emet. He was about to open his mouth in protest when you turned and raised your pointer finger to his lips. Around the two of you people hurried by unaware of the conversation you two where having. “You have followed my soul through eons.” Your face fell into a soft smile as Emet’s eyes drooped to watch you with that emotion that you could not place. “I do say that is an ounce of obsession.” 

Raising his hand he took yours from his lips so that he could speak. “That, my dear hero is because I love you. Not because I wish to fight you to the death.” Emet gently kissed your knuckle before his eyes raised to gauge your reaction.

Your face was bright red; he had said he loved you. Was that just because of your soul? Was it because of you being you? It was not because you where the Warrior of Light, no you know he hated you because of that. Could you dare to ask him what he meant? About to open your mouth to do just that he shook his head. 

“Ask me when we have privacy dear hero, not in the midst of a crowd.” He cocked his head mentioning to the swarms of people that flowed around the two of you. Swallowing heavily you nodded in agreement. You would have this answer; you needed it. Because without it you feared your heart would burst. 

“Yes, you are right.” You gave him a smile and tugged his hand to follow you once more. “We are almost there to the restaurant, what would you like Emet? My treat of course.” 

\-----  
Lunch basket in hand the two of you exited the restaurant and returned to the secluded park. All the way you two held hands like a pair of lovers. Was that what you two where? You blushed at the thought; after all, he did say he loved you, and you were determined to get answers. Emet-Selch turned to you and took you by your hips. Between the two of you the basket firmly kept you from being pressed against his body. He frowned and looked at you seriously. 

“Now dear hero, you know that the Exarch has been watching us all day correct? Save the kiss of course.” He clarified. “I dare not allow that man to watch as I give you intimate touches.”

“I mean, I guessed so.” You gave him a gentle smile, fighting back the embarrassment. 

“Yes, quite right. Now, when I open the portal there is a chance that he will alert your companions. He may think I am kidnapping you, because once you go through he will no longer be able to watch you.” Emet’s face was mischievous, he loved messing with the Exarch; the one being on the First that clearly confused him. “I will keep him from seeing anything we discuss, as I did twice before.”

“That, that is preferable to me.” You nodded, surprising the Ascian a little. “As for my companions please fret not. They know I will return to them, even if that means fighting my way back.” You grinned.

“Perish the thought,” Emet said leaning in to press his forehead against yours. “I would dare not let harm come to you, quite yet at least.” His voice trailed off as if he was almost forced to say the final words. He sighed and raised his hand into the air, snapping them darkness swirled around you two cool to your skin like the ocean air. “Do hold on.” He whispered as the inky blackness intensified. 

After a moment the darkness receded and you found yourself in the Ascians room once more. It was just as you remembered it: books littered the floor, some half open with papers next to them. His bed was neatly made as if he did not sleep in it much, in one of the corners was a cabinet and a washing sink. It glowed blue from the various windows, the light from the lamps dull and almost non existent. Releasing you from his grasp he strode over to one of those windows and took hold of a nearly invisible door handle. He smiled at you as he opened it, showing a beautiful and haunting city. 

“My dear, welcome to Amaurot, a home of my creation.” Emet-Selch bowed deeply sweeping his hand out in a dramatic motion. You felt a gentle cool breeze caress your cheek as you took a step forward to the balcony. Upon it sat two chairs and a table as if it was made for the lunch date the two of you were about to share.  
“Your creation?” You asked, your voice breathy. 

“Yes,” Emet nodded, raising himself from his bow to gaze out at the city. “I used the powers at my disposal to create a shadow, of what the world used to be.” He walked over to the chairs and pulled one out for you, looking up at you with a smile, clearly waiting for you to come sit.

You did so, walking forward you sat the basket on the table before sitting in the chair and having the Ascian push you in. As you began to unpack the basket you frowned. “I remember you mentioning that in our little meeting. About the world being ‘whole’. It does make sense since you call me a fragmented soul.” 

He hummed as he watched you finish setting out the meal and moving the basket to the floor. “Yes, it is the truth. This was the city that I - and you - lived in.” 

“You knew me all the way back then?” You asked with a frown, lifting a sandwich and taking a bite out of it. 

“Of course my dear hero. Why else would I chase your brilliant soul through the ‘eons’ as you so eloquently put it?” He leaned forward looking over the selection of food before him before plucking one out to nibble on. 

“So, did you love me, or them?” You asked looking at Emet carefully - you needed the truth from the Ascian.

“All of you.” He said with a sigh, as if he expected this. “All that came before you, and I will love all that comes after.” 

“You expect to win?” You asked quietly, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up two fold. One, because he admitted he loved the you now, and two, because he fully expected to one day be part of your death. 

“It is the only true outcome.” Emet sighed taking another bite of the sandwich. It was clear that part of him was in pain; you could see it in his eyes. They could not look at your face as you spoke about this. Thus, did you decide to change the topic. Such doom was not good date conversation after all.

“Well, enough of that, what about this?” You made a sweeping motion with your arm out to the city. “Will you tell me more about the city? The world when it was whole?”

Emet’s face suddenly beamed as if you asked him the question he had wished for.

“My dear I would love to tell you as many stories about our home as you wish.” He leaned forward setting his food down and looking at you with intent. “What would you like to be told first?”

You tapped your chin thinking carefully, your eyes darted to the phantom figures walking the streets. Had he even made them? “Tell me about, about a good memory.” You said lamely. 

He laughed heartily. “Happily.”

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I have a ffxiv tumblr where I post lots of wol/oc/emet things! t@theaetherhealerffxiv


	6. Voracious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has challenged Emets claim on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wol/wod x Emet-Selch
> 
> Rated: PG-17 [for safety]
> 
> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 808

Pressing you against the wall his lips slid against yours, starved of your affection. The way he kissed you was voracious, his hands digging into your hair his hips undulating against you. You did your best to keep up with him of course. You had no clue what had caused Emet-Selch to pounce upon you in such a fashion but you could not complain. Your hands gently ran down his cloaked form: he had come to you in his Ascian garb, which raised more questions than you wanted. He shifted reaching down to snatch your legs, and with surprising strength lifted you so that you sat straddling his hips while seated on air. His lips still hot and heavy against yours; you felt him beg for his tongue to battle yours, you obliged, even as the lack of air was starting to make your head swim. After a moment more of heated touches you pulled away to swallow the sweet life giving air around the two of you. But the man that held you was not bothered. His lips moved to your cheek and then your neck, words of an unknown language spilling from his gasping mouth. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck you whispered in his ear, asking if he was alright. If everything was okay. You were rewarded with a shiver and a nip at your ear lobe. “Of course hero, pray tell why would you even think such a false thing?” He asked his breath hot on your ear. 

“No reason,” You gasp as he bit down on your neck. “You do not appear in Ascian garb often, so I just assumed --” 

“You assumed wrong my dear.” He hissed and pounced on your lips once more. The bruising kisses caused even your teeth to scrape against his occasionally. Something was wrong; had someone tested him? 

Yanking your head away you leaned forward, using the fact he held you as leverage to lean forward and pull away his collar to bite down onto his neck, causing the old Garlean to groan and bury his head into the crook of your shoulder. His hips shifting to press harder against you, his arousal clear. 

“I assumed right, my dear.” You spat back with a teasing tone. “You would not appear before me and whisk me away while my companions stood right in the room beside us. Especially when they are quite angry with you.” 

“I know naught of what I did to anger them so,” He chuckled nuzzling into the blossoming bruise that he had created upon your neck skin. 

“I do not think you are concerned with them,” You murmured reaching up to dig your hand into his hair and yanking on it to stare into his golden eyes. “I think someone tested your claim upon my soul.” 

His golden eyes darkened. “Tread carefully hero.” Emet breathed, licking his lips as he stared down at you with a dangerous expression. Your heart picked up and you smiled, in an attempt to mimic his expression. 

“Was it Elidibus?” You whispered. “Did he question why you were so obsessed with me?” His breath hitched, and you pressed on. “Or was it the fact that your great grandson wishes to fight me to the death? Only me, always me?” Your tone lowered as you pressed further, with each accusation you were rewarded with the Ascian pressing you further into the was. “Was it the fact that Elidibus reminded you that I have had lovers before? That I am was not faithful even though my soul has always been yours? That this was because you slept too long?” 

Emet-selch groaned and tried to resist the grip you had on his hair. His eyes hooded and lustful as he stared at your face. 

“What are you going to do oh big Ascian?” You murmured, as his hands gripped your thighs harder. Leaning forward you gently kissed his lips as he shivered in response. “How are you going to show Elidibus that I am yours even still? How are you going to steal me from your great grandson? How are you going to make sure that even after I defeat you that your memory will never fade from my mind?” 

Emet turned suddenly on his heel causing you to gasp as you released your grip on his hair. Darkness surrounded you as you heard him mutter under heavy breath. “I will mark your body and soul you foolish hero. You will always be mine.” 

You laughed as the darkness swallowed you whole, taking you away from your companions, from your journey, from the world that needed you to a small crack in the void where an emissary of darkness craved your very existence. 

More precious to him than his very life.

He would devour you. 

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am participating in tumblrs ffxivwrite2019! I will post all the non emet works to a separate collection.  
my tumblr if you want to follow the action and my mess of a wol/oc is here! t@theaetherhealerffxiv


	7. Amaurot Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wol/wod x Emet-Selch
> 
> Its smut. Vauge smut, but smut. If people want I will make it more explicit. 
> 
> WoL/Wod is NB with female leaning [you/yours/etc]
> 
> Word Count: 1895

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he lounged in the chair. A satisfactory hum greeted you as the tired man rolled his head to gaze up at you. “I hear congratulations are in order.” You say with a giggle, gently placing your lips on his forehead. Feeling him grunt as your mask bumped the skin leaving a little red mark. 

“Yes,” Hades muttered reaching up and snatching the mask from your face, pausing to take in your visage. “I see that the gossip has reached you.” Throwing the white mask he reached up and dug his hand into the hair that hid behind your hood, pulling you down to kiss him. It was slightly awkward with the angle you two where at, but you kissed regardless. The kiss was rather chaste for what you wished to give him but after a moment you two broke apart and you walked to a table that had caught your eye when you came in. On it, a red mask. Lifting it up you fingered it gently; you could feel your lovers eyes burning with anticipation.

“There was no other proper candidate for this position.” You placed the mask back down to turn and look at Hades, his golden eyes, his white hair, your heart swelled and you smiled. “I am so proud of you.” He rolled his eyes, looking away and placing a hand on his mouth to hide the smile while his other waved that silly little wave he always did. “But!” You put your hands on your hips bringing those gold eyes to stare at you again. “I wish you had come to tell me!!” You did wish that he had come to tell you, instead leaving your coworkers at the Hall of Rhetoric, and your mutual friend Hythlodaeus to tell you. You watched as he sighed and leaned back in the chair, clearly more exhausted than you expected him to be. Your love was always fond of naps, but this seemed like a different kind of exhaustion. 

“I wished to keep you from producing one of your, squeals, that you do. In public at least.” He muttered the last part and looked away again, once again your heart swelled as you saw a soft blush creep across his cheek bones. You strode over, heaving your robes off and throwing yourself on his lap. Hades quickly adjusted his position to allow you to straddle him, he sighed and placed his hands on your hips as you sat and tilted his chin up. “Yes, my Soul.” Hades muttered as you caressed his face and gently brushed your thumbs over his dark circles.

“You look so tired Hades…” You mutter concerned. Hades shifted, clearly a little bothered by your position. You ignored it in favor of trying to get the man to talk to you. He tried to distract you by rubbing circles on your silk shirt. You frowned and held his face so that he had to look at you.

He sighed with defeat. “Hythlodaeus needed my help with something. I had to change, for it.” Hades sighed again as he saw you frown. “My Soul, it was needed. I needed to do what he asked of me.” He reached up and cupped your cheek as you leaned forward pouting a little. “I used more magic than I calculated. I will be fine with rest.” He leaned up and forward to kiss you again pulling you forward with a groan.You pulled away a little and he whispered your name before letting his shoulders heave a little. 

“You do not want to rest do you?” You tilted your face, which was still close to his and kissed his lips lightly, then you began to pepper kisses across his face, pushing back is hair to plant kisses on his forehead too. 

A hum was rewarded to you as he shifted to hold you closer. “Nay, I do not. I want to celebrate with my Soul.” Hades muttered a small smile crossed his lips. “You know, Hyhlodaeus said my other form was impressive…” The man teased as you pressed kisses to his lips. 

“He always does my love.” You tilted his head up and gently bit down his neck causing him to moan your name. “Now, you said you wanted to celebrate yes? Should I create some food?” You where being a tease at this point, you knew what Hades wanted, as you two had been working non-stop for days. Originally the two of you thought that you could resist touching each other, or needing to copulate. You were wrong, you wanted him as much as he wanted you. Golden eyes hooded he gazed at you, pulling himself up straight and yanking you down to press his lips against yours. His hips ground against yours, his hands found easy purchase in your thin shirt. No more talking, was what this told you. Part of you was a little disappointed, you had wanted to tease him more. Suddenly you gasped, dark wings appeared wrapping around you as Hades snapped his fingers, relieving both you and him of clothing. “Hades!” You scolded, but was only rewarded with him lifting you up and striding over to the bed you two shared. 

“Yes, my Soul?” He asked, the wings dissipating into nothing. You gently slapped his now bare chest.

“There is no need to manifest your other self here.” You glared at him, even as his hands began to touch you, as he moved your legs so that he could press his erection against you. You shivered as you felt the warmth of his body against yours. 

“But, it was impressive.” Hades murmured as he kissed your neck, biting and sucking ruthlessly. Internally you thanked that your robes would cover them. 

“You are impressive, to me in either for Hades.” He lifted his head as you spoke and kissed you, telling you ‘I know my Soul’. You bucked your hips into his and he caught them with a groan. Then moving to press your hands to his back you breathed evenly as you allowed your magics to mingle with his. Now that you two where close you could sense that he had used quite a bit. The least you could do is replenish it a little. He shivered and shifted his hips, muttering your name as a prayer as he slid into your slick heat. Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as you felt him do so, the pleasure of the two of your magics mingling and the physical connection caused you too to moan his name. He shivered in your arms and buried his face into your shoulder, his breath taken away as you let your magic flow slowly stop. Once it did he sighed.

“Part of me wishes you would never stop doing that,” Hades muttered nipping at your shoulder again. “By creation I do not know how you do that.” 

You giggled, “I have told you! I developed it specifically for you. Which is why I refuse to go to the Bureau to get it cataloged.” Hades shifted in your arms to raise up on his elbows, his gold eyes searching yours, before letting his hips gently pump into you. Letting your lips pop into a O. He smirked above you. 

“By creation,” He hissed. “It has only been a few days but it feels like it has been eons.” You bucked your hips into his and one of hands caught your hips stilling you. “Not yet my Soul.” Hades moaned, “You will know when we can throw ourselves into such passions.” 

“Hades,” You wined. “Why do you want to take this so slow?” Usually the two of you would fall into the will of your bodies quickly, but tonight was truly a crawl. He shifted to look at you leaning into one of his hands, while the other, that had been on your hip, was now roaming your body touching and groping you. He did not answer you, but you stared into the heat of his eyes with confusion. Hades has always been a bit of a mysterious figure to you, and the whole of your friend group. You had fallen for him quickly, and he you. Originally he had said it was something about your soul, that there was something connecting yours and his. You could not see what he did, so you could not understand. Your hands, still on his back slid down and gently kneaded his rear. His eyes fluttered as he pressed further into you, your legs gently falling open more to allow him access. “Hades,” You breathed and he, now playing with your nipple, hummed opening his eyes again to look down at you. You frowned, causing him to pause. “Emet-Selch.” You said, testing the name on your lips. He frowned now.

“No, to you I am Hades. Only ever Hades my Soul.” He growled pressing his lips to yours, and you knew it, that was the catalyst. His hips began pumping unabated, and you tried to keep pace. You felt your magic gently pouring into him again, and then, his into you. You moaned against his lips loudly as the pleasure began to mount deep in your belly. It was a fire, and you knew, and felt his. The passion continued hands sliding against skin trying to memorize bodies that the two of you already knew. Until suddenly you two stilled, the pleasure snapping rippling like unabated magics. His name tumbled from your lips as yours fell from his. He shook violently as his strength left him, but he did not wish to fall on you and crush you. Panting you caressed his cheek as he slowly settled on top of you again. Still inside of you he gently pressed loving kisses to your lips. 

“You will forever be mine Hades,” You whisper. “Forever, this soul of mine is yours.”

“Yes,” He breathed as he rolled to have you on top of him, snapping once more a blanket landed atop of you two. Shifting so that you were no longer connected physically you sighed at the mess he created. Hades looked at you with a smirk. “I can magick it away my Soul,” He whispered but you shook your head. 

“No,” You curled up against him. “It is a welcomed mess.” 

The bliss of sleep took the two of you swiftly.  
\------

“Why are you staring at me Ascian.” You growl as Emet-Selch watched you carefully, his golden eyes almost looking, hurt. 

“Nothing Hero.” He snaps back before reaching out and catching your arm, you frown, it had caused the entire party to stop. 

“Nothing? Then why, pray tell, are you grabbing my arm -” You froze as you saw his golden eyes stare at you, his hair went stark white and he looked younger for a moment. A name crossed your mind, quickly, Hades? Something other than the light struggled against you. It reached out to the Ascian with such force you began to panic and ripped your arm from his grasp. Turning quickly back to the Scions you clutched your chest in an attempt to hide your panic. 

You left the Ascian there, his hand slowly “You are there.” His words quickly taken away by the wind. Emets hand shook as he looked at it, shock, you were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def not my best, but I'll get back in the swing of writing Emet soon. Been writing to much Thancred tbh..


	8. White space - Series prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prelude to a future series I may do. 
> 
> FFXIV Oneshot: OC Based Fanfiction [Wol-verse]
> 
> Rating: PG17 for safety
> 
> Pairings: Wol x Emet-Selch/Hades Oc x Haurchefant
> 
> Notes:
> 
> OC wol, nb but referred to as She, based off theories floating around
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Hades meets a old friend at the very end.
> 
> Word Count: 1287

“Hythlodaeus.” His name easily fell from Hades’ mouth as he came to sit next to the splayed out man. The world was blindingly bright around them, and both of them had glowing holes that decorated their bodies. The man shifted his hood falling, a eyes that Hades did not recognize stared at him, but at the same time they were familiar. The older man shifted and laid down on the white grass heavily. The blue eyes studied him for a moment, gazing at the glowing hole then back up at his companions golden eyes.

“Hades,” Hythlodaeus said with a smile. “Made her mad again did you?” Hades rolled his eyes.

“Like she would ever raise her hand to harm me unless I instigated it.” He sighed, his shoulders heaving. Hades wanted to sleep, willed it come, but it remained elusive. He was dead finally right? This was when one could sleep. 

Beside him the elezen hummed. “And, you did just that did you not?” 

“I would rather not speak of it.” Hades muttered, shutting his eyes, overwhelming guilt cascaded down his chest. He no longer felt the dampening chains of Zodiark weighing him down, he felt freely without the cries of the dead filling his ears. As he struggled with the emotions a hand touched his wound carefully he winced, reaching up and grabbing at… nothing.

“She’s trying to pull you back.” Hythlodaeus said from beside him. Hades opened his eyes and could hear sobbing far off in the distance. “She does not want you to go. I think her words are, ‘you are not the sums of your scars’.” The elezen frowned, “Although it is very heavily accented.” 

Hades laughed. “Yes, this incarnation of her is very different.” He felt warmth blooming in his chest along with the pain of whatever she was doing to keep him from fading into death. 

“You enjoy this incarnation, it is like back in Amaurot.” The voice of the blue eyed elezen was soft, and it caused Hades to frown. Turning his head he felt his eyes go wide as he realized Hythlodaeus was crying. “Was he with her?” 

Hades blinked, shifting to settle on his elbows. Groaning with pain as he did so, struggling to stay with his companion. “He? Ah, you mean the Miqo’te boy. The one with red hair.”

“Yes.” Hythlodaeus’s voice was faded, hurting. “How was he?” 

“Not within the battle that she and I had.” Hades sighed, “But when I did grace his presence he was fine. If a little quiet.” The man looked at the elezen who sighed heavily, his body seeming to sink into the white grass. “Was he?”

“The one I loved back in Amaurot? Yes, Hades, that was him. A fragment but him.” Blue eyes stared up at the white nothingness. Hythlodaeus’s hand reached up towards the blank sky, his fingers spread wide as if he was reaching out towards the one he missed most. “I, was a fragment as well. Only realizing it once I passed.” 

Hades frowned, waving at the glowing hole within his chest. “I have time, tell me my old friend.”

Hearty laughter came the elezen. “As much as she permits you, her constant pulling at your soul.” Hythlodaeus sighed, clearly content to tell his story. “Well, as you can see I have grown fond of this form.” Reaching up he touched the white hair. “I went by the name Haurchefant, and they came to me in need of shelter.”

“Of course you gave it to them.” Hades waved his hands a little, even though he was still propped up on his elbows.

“Of course. Why would I not? They were so very familiar, they were so comfortable to be around. Oh, Hades they did such wonderful things for the home I was born into.” Hythlodaeus smiled his eyes closing as the fond memories washed over him. “She was so very brave, and he assisted her. Like a family, so close together just as they had been back in the day.”

Hades watched his friend with a somber expression. He was hearing her more clearly, her sobbing, calling his name ‘Hades, Hades!’ He could also hear her companions telling her to let him go. Her hands on his chest, pumping her aether into him. The pain spreading through his body. He sighed, trying not to focus on her at the moment and only his long time friend. Who, he realized, was staring at him with a smile. 

“You want to go to her.” Hythlodaeus smiled widely, teasingly. Hades scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking away to his right, where he could faintly see her outline hovering over him. Her white ears back, her war paint streaked with tears. Her one uncovered golden eye leaking continuous tears. Hades shifted, leaning into the phantom a little, it was almost like he could feel her warmth. “Why don’t you?” He heard his friend ask as the sound of rustling fabric echoed in the empty space. When Hades turned back he saw the elezen now looking at him softly.

“You have not finished your story yet.” Hades muttered as he frowned at his friend. 

Hythlodaeus huffed, shifting to sit cross legged. “You do not need to worry about me, I am already dead.” He pointed to the gaping hole in his chest. 

“How did it happen.” Golden eyes stared at the blue with frustration. The other man sighed at Hades before he poked the still blue glow that clung to his chest.

“I protected them, just as I did in Amaurot.” Hythlodaeus sighed. “You remember, the final days, the sky falling, the flows of magma…” 

“I remember the falling rocks, and you, ever the fool, sheltered them with your body. As I struggled with the will of the planet.” Hades muttered, unpleasant emotions bubbling up within his breast. It was no longer stifling anguish, instead it was a horrible sadness. Pain laced through his chest, and with a gasp he shuddered. Sitting up gasping for air; it was as if it was being sucked from his very lungs. 

“She is winning.” The elezen smiled, “She is pulling you back.”

“Finish your story Hythlodaeus.” Hades hissed as he clutched at his collar bone. 

The other man waved his hand nonchalantly, teasingly, as if he did not want Hades to hold onto him any longer. “I was impaled. He tried to save her, I saved them both.” 

“Just as you were struck with the meteor.” Hades wheezed staring at the glowing hole in his friends chest. 

Hythlodaeus shrugged, smiling. “Hey, when you return to the living, tell him that my hot chocolate recipe is in my work desk under a false board. He will like it.” Hades winced but nodded. “Also, tell him, tell him I am sorry.” The Elezen’s smile faded a little, tears sprouting at the sides of his eyes. “Tell him, I, Haurchefant Greystone, am sorry I could not stay with him a little longer. But I do not regret my choices.”

Hades reached out and clasped his old friends arm. “You will be reborn, you will find him again.” Though his face was pained he tried to stare at his companion with an expression of staunch acceptance. That Hythlodaeus was tied to him, he would find his Miqo’te again. 

He waved off his friend’s arm. “Go Hades, go you absolute fool. Stop fighting her, she needs you more than you think.” 

“Hades!! Please, yeh can’t go!” 

He weary Ascian laughed, “Not as much as I need her.” The light faded into dark, the Elezen’s smiling face was the last thing Hades saw before he opened his eyes to find himself back in the arms of his Hero of Light.


	9. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New work over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776625
> 
> snippet of the first chapter below!

Ah, but that was the point was it not? The winner decides the history, the winner gets to decide how to move forward. He was the loser, he was no longer needed in this story. His terrible contributions had already been written in the annals of history. It was her turn now, to shape the story of the world, to write the wrongs he brought upon the Source. Pain constantly laced through his shape, as if she was trying to capture his soul. To keep it whole and in the body that was before her. With what little strength he had Hades lifted his hand to touch hers. He could feel the tears splashing against his cheeks. While her form was blurring he patted her hand. She had to let him go, but what would let her do that?

“Hero,” His voice croaked, it was insanely hard to speak. To move his mortal lips as his very soul was being pulled into the Underworld. “No, Swath.” There was a choked sob as he realized he had her attention. “Remember us -”

“No,” She spat, silencing him. “I da not have tha time to remember somethin yah should be doing. Yah have a chance ta make up for things.” Her voice petered out for him, he could see she was still speaking, but could not hear her.

Nevertheless he smiled internally, his time was up could she not see this? Death was taking him, she was only fighting against the inevitable. Besides, why was she trying so hard to save her enemy? Had she too grown fond of him? Hades tried to squeeze her hand but found no strength remaining, instead his hand slipped, and fell to the side. Her lips moved, clearly a curse. Beside her the Miqo’te woman appeared touching her shoulder, probably telling her to let him go. That he was not worth it.

Good, she would knock some sense into the hard head of the Warrior of Light. Hades had seen her time and time again pay attention to the Miqo’te woman’s words. It was clear that she held the blind woman in high regards. But with his fading eyesight he saw the Hero shrug off the hands that tried to stop her.

Why?

Why?

Why was she trying so hard to keep him alive?

Hades’ view of her finally faded and turned to white. In fact, everything around him was white; he no longer felt her hands clutching him, instead only feeling a small sting on his chest where he assumed that she was still trying to heal him. As he collected himself, Hades realized he was not alone: and that his body was not free. Dark chains kept him grounded to the spot, and a man clothed in a familiar white stood before him. It was a long moment of silence between them before the man stepped forward grabbing one of Hades’s hands and pulling - hard. With a sharp pain in his chest, a call and vision of the Warrior of Light, he felt the chains that bound him snap one by one. Suddenly, he was free, his body light airy and unnatural. No voices of the dead reached his ears, no whispers of the promised ending that he had been striving for. Nothing, his mind was silent except for his own spinning thoughts. Shocked he looked up to the man who had a mask that he knew.

“Hythlodaeus,” Hades breathed standing straight for the first time in eons. The other man beamed and smacked his friend on the shoulder; causing Hades to wince.

“Hades! How does it feel to finally be free of that Primal?” Hythlodaeus reached up and removed his mask, revealing a face that Hades did not recognize. It was of a Elezen man in his twenties, bright blue eyes and white hair adoring his face.

Hades felt his brow pull together in confusion. At the realization that he was free of the tempering, and that his friend wore a face that he did not know. “I cannot say.” He reached up, rolling his shoulders and looking down at the glowing blue hole in his chest. That as he turned to gaze back at his companion realized that Hythlodaeus had one as well. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak before a hand raised to silence him.

“Surely you can hear her?” Hythlodaeus glared at him with surprising ire. His friends sudden shift in tone brought even more confusion to his already spinning mind.

Hades could of course hear the Warrior of Light, Swath, calling and speaking to him. It was faint, but there. He nodded, and Hythlodaeus sighed a smile once again adorning his unfamiliar features. “Good, I knew she would not allow someone to die so similarly to I.”

Hades’s frown grew. “Excuse me?” It seemed he was only capable of short bursts of speech, perhaps it was the cascade of freed emotions that stunted his ability to speak, or perhaps the whirl of thoughts that echoed through his mind. All his thoughts, thoughts of her, of the past, of the fact he was freed. Thoughts of the other Ascians, still chained to Zodiark. He stared at Hythlodaeus with continued confusion, the other man doing little to explain himself. Hythlodaeus paced around Hades wagging his index finger in the air, as if he was counting to himself. Those deep blue eyes darting looking at the fading chains that lay on the ground around them before looking up at Hades with an even wider grin. A small thin string appearing in front of him. Hythlodaeus turned and presented it to Hades. Who only looked at him with awe of a man who was lost.

“This is your tie to her, fainter than I thought it would be honestly.” He regarded the string with curiosity and touched it, causing a sharp pain to shoot through the center of Hades’ wound. The golden eyed man crumpled to the ground and his old friend only laughed in triumph. “Faint but strong!”

Hades glared at Hythlodaeus from his position on the floor. “Pray forgive me, my old friend, but I am wholly confused about this situation.” Perhaps it had been the pain that cleared his mind, but for the moment he was able to focus on the strange, but familiar, asshole before him. “I am supposed to be dead, am I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr for my oc/wol and I post art there! t@theaetherhealerffxiv


End file.
